The Fox and Demon's Angel
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: (Based off the anime) Sequel to "Chiyo's Worst Fear". When a yokai invades Maison de Ayakashi, Miketsukami and an expecting Ririchiyo are trapped inside an elevator. What is the doting SS agent to do when his precious wife and master goes into labor? Sorry for the terrible title and summary.


_**Disclaimer: InuxBoku SS and its characters belong to the original creator.**_

_**This fic was originally going to be a one-shot, but to make things easier on myself, I just decided to make this a two-shot.**_

_**Note: This fic is based off of the ANIME ONLY. I have only seen the anime and because I know what happens to Miketsukami (and almost every other character...)in the manga, I choose to base the entire storyline for this fic on the anime. Thus, I refuse to read the manga (the series is romance comedy yet the manga ends it in a tragedy from the things I've read about online). So, this fic will be more happy like the anime was.**_

_**This is the sequel to the first InuxBoku fic I wrote, titled "Chiyo's Worst Fear". After reading over the reviews for that story, I decided to go ahead and write this. I was surprised that people actually liked my last two fics for this series. I can only hope you guys find this one half as good. Enjoy~**_

_**Also, about Miketsukami still calling Ririchiyo "Miss", I had a hard time deciding what I should have him call her. But because he's always so polite, and still counts as her 'SS bodyguard', I just went ahead and had him still call her Miss. Force of habit, I guess. I know it's odd since they're now married in this but I saw similar incident happen at the end of the manga Rurouni Kenshin when Kenshin Himura called Kaoru "Kaoru-dono" after they were wed. Hope you guys can understand. **_

_**Also, FYI: The fic's title will make sense once the fic is finished. It was literally the only thing I could think of to label this fic.  
**_

_**Chapter 1: Attack On Maison De Ayakashi**_

* * *

"Miss Ririchiyo, I got the melon you requested."

"Good. Thank you very much, Soushi."

Miketsukami smiled down at his wife who had begun stuffing her face with the round snack the moment he sat it in front of her. Here he thought she could never get more cute, and yet ever since Chiyo had gotten pregnant, Miketsukami found his love to be more and more adorable each time he saw her.

"Is it to your liking, darling?" He smiled warmly as he placed his gloved hand over one of hers.

"Mhm." She nodded, continuing to chomp down on the succulent fruit.

Soushi chuckled when he spotted pieces of the food still clinging to the side of Ririchiyo's cheek. Grabbing a napkin, he gently dabbed the pieces away; instantly causing the timid girl to blush a light red.

"T-Thanks..." Chiyo ran a hand over her mouth, making sure all the leftovers were gone.

Miketsukami placed a loving kiss on Chiyo's cheek. The kyuubi throw-back then stood up and went to go fetch water to wash down the melon with.

While waiting for her love to return, Chiyo noticed that no one else was in the dining area but them. It had been quiet around Maison de Ayakashi for a while now. She wasn't sure if it was because the others decided to leave her and Miketsukami to have their alone time or if it was just that the others were busy. Even so, the daughter of the Shirakiin clan didn't mind very much. A little solitude with her and Miketsukami was very relaxing to a woman who was as pregnant as Ririchiyo was.

Chiyo let her hand wander down to her swollen tummy when she felt the familiar feeling she had experienced for the past eight months. Only a moment later, the feeling intensified to one of slight pain. Letting out a low moan, Ririchiyo tried to get comfortable in the stiff chair she resided in. It didn't take long for the ever so concerned Miketsukami to realize what was troubling his wife of eight months on the moment of his return to the table.

"Miss Ririchiyo, would you like me to give you another massage to ease the pain?" Came the sweet, gentle voice Ririchiyo adored more than her own life itself.

Blushing, the girl smiled lightly but shook her head, "No, that's alright. I've dealt with this for eight months now, so I should be fine for a little longer."

Miketsukami's eyes shined with a mix of concern and strong belief in the woman he loved. He knew she was right. For many weeks now, Ririchiyo had been forced to deal with the pain of mood swings, cravings, back aches, stomach aches, morning sickness, swollen ankles, and a heavy body. The girl had remanded strong through it all, and he knew she could do the same for another month.

"It will be over soon, Miss Ririchiyo." The fox bent over the beautiful Shirakiin descendant and pressed the lightest of pecks the back of her ear, sending a small chill down Chiyo's spin.

Ririchiyo jumped a little, and looked to her husband with a very timid look painted on her face, "I-I know that..."

Before the girl could protest any more over how embarrassed she was becoming, Soushi began his daily circular motion against Ririchiyo's swollen belly. The two began to discuss what happy future was to come to them, and paid no attention to two figures who had suddenly stepped out of the elevator a few feet away from them.

"Looks like those two are as lovey-dovey as ever, huh." Sorinozuka, long-time friend of Ririchiyo, and the man Nobara Yukinokouji was assigned to guard, smiled as he studied the expecting couple from a distance.

The snow woman sighed dreamily, analyzing every part of Chiyo that she could. Before the female-obsessed woman could say anything, drool began to flow like a river from her lips. She couldn't help it. Just as Miketsukami had believed, Nobara found Chiyo to be the cutest expecting woman she'd ever seen. It was almost too much for Nobara to bare.

Knowing what his agent was thinking about, Sorinozuka sighed and shook his head. Out of all the years they had lived at Ayakashi Kan, Nobara's disturbing obsession for cute girls had only become worst. The man could only pray his friends would have a son. There's no telling just how much more crazy Nobara would become if they had a daughter. It was more than likely that Soushi and Ririchiyo would have their child kidnapped from the moment Nobara caught sight of it if it did turn out to be female.

The agent and master pair were about to walk over to greet Ririchiyo and Soushi, when three figures beat them to the table.

"Sou, baby~!" Cried the obnoxious, overexcited voice of Zange Natsume as he crazily threw his arms around the fox's neck.

Miketsukami greeted the rabbit man with his usual smile and allowed the hug to commence, "Hello Natsume."

While the long-time friends played around, Ririchiyo turned to Watanuki and Karuta who had stood on the other side of her chair for the last-minute.

Trying to refrain from accidentally insulting or being rude in any way, Chiyo shuffled around in her seat, shyly. She had to be careful or else her old habit would resurface. Chiyo had vowed not only herself, but also to her child, that she would get far better at interacting with others before the baby was born. If she didn't, she would surely end up hurting it later on its lifetime; And the mother-to-be couldn't stand that thought.

"H-Hello to you both." A slight crack in the Shirakiin's voice.

Without warning, Karuta began poking Ririchiyo's tummy as she so very often these days.

"Hi Chiyo. Hi baby." Came the monotone voice that held a hint of interest in its tone.

Watanuki sighed and rubbed the back of his head, slightly uncomfortable, "You're looking as fat as ever..."

Before Ririchiyo even had the chance to shoot a dark glare at the rude delinquent of a man, Natsume appeared behind his master and gave him a swift karate chop to the head. As Watanuki laid there in a pool of his own blood (in tanuki form no less, due to the shock of being struck), Natsume shook a nagging finger,

"Watanuki, you can't be so bold with Chiyo-chan like that. She's awfully sensitive in her current state, you silly little milly."

Ririchiyo sweat-dropped at the pair's shenanigans. Some things would never change at the Maison de Ayakashi.

The twenty-year old raised a gentle hand in Natsume's direction, ready to defend the hot-tempered raccoon dog,

"It's fine, Natsume. You don't need to be so violent with Watanuki," Ririchiyo's purple orbs wandered down to where her baby seemed to be still quite active at the moment, "Besides, it's not like he's wrong. I am fa-" But before Miketsukami's wife could finish, said man strongly took her tiny hand with one of his own.

"You most certainly are not fat, Miss Ririchiyo." He began, the usual melodramatic tears forming in the corners of Soushi's multicolored eyes, "Do not say such things. You are the most beautiful thing in the world; no, in the universe. You are like a precious diamond that shines more brightly than any treasure-"

Ririchiyo pulled her hand out of her doting husband's grip, "S-Stop that!" The Shirakiin throw-back ran fingers through her long locks in attempt to calm her nerves that were now quite jumpy, "Geez, you never change..."

The nine-tailed fox reincarnate smiled warmly before bestowing yet another set of small kisses on his adorable wife's cheek, "I cannot help myself, koi. To this day, I still love you as strongly, if not stronger, then the day we first met. Please forgive me if I do embarrass you. I only want to make you as happy as possible, especially now."

_For the love of..._Ririchiyo sighed, once again feeling defeated by the overly doting Soushi.

After the four years they had officially been together, one would think Chiyo would have gotten used to being showered with love by Miketsukami. Alas, the girl still became quite embarrassed over the things he said. That had remained especially true for the past 32 weeks, in which Miketsukami's compliments and love had been shown even more frequently. Whenever someone else appeared before them, or asked Miketsukami about Chiyo; the handsome fox would rattle on about how stunning and cute she looked, or how proud he was of Ririchiyo for going through the hassle of carrying their baby for so long. Honestly, it was becoming more of a burden than flattery for the quiet girl at this point.

Despite knowing he had already embarrassed Ririchiyo, Miketsukami walked behind her chair and began a gentle massage on her small shoulders. Ririchiyo let a relaxed sigh escape her as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes. As she sat there, she heard the voices of all her friends all sitting around her. A light smile painted itself on Chiyo's face. It was the first time they had all been together in a while, or at least it felt that way. While Chiyo would never say it aloud, she was happy to have all her friends around her. Knowing that she had only a few weeks left before her's and Miketsukami's child would arrive, anxiety had begun to take over Sou's spouse, so a bit of relaxing time would do her some good.

However, a certain somebody that had stealthily snuck into the room and now stood in the shadows would make sure Ririchiyo's desired relaxation time wouldn't last.

As if on cue, a horribly loud, overzealous voice suddenly erupted throughout the dining area of Maison de Ayakashi, "GOOD EVENING, MY FILTHY HUMAN TOILETS!"

Watanuki nearly fell straight out of his chair, as the same fear overcame almost everyone at the table, "Oh no...ANYONE BUT HIM!"

Koruta turned her head in the direction of the voice, only to see a man who was wearing a long cape and a mask, with his long blue hair tied back. The emotionless girl pointed at him,

"Master Kage..."

Ririchiyo felt Soushi cease the massage and looked over her shoulder to see that his warm smile had fallen into a small frown. She always wondered if perhaps Miketsukami held ill feelings towards her ex-fiance, or rather, to the fact that he could be quite overbearing when it came to Chiyo.

"My cattle," The infamous masochist-sadist lover known as Kagerou grinned widely at his fellow ayakashi who all stared back at him with various looks, "It has been far too long."

Ririchiyo snorted and kept her eyes off of the crazed man. Kagerou was right. He had been gone for the entire eight months she had been expecting. She only wished it could have remained that way. The last thing Chiyo had wished for was her ex-fiance being anywhere near her child. Who knows how Kage would react if he noticed her in her current state.

Something must have been conspiring against Ririchiyo that day, because a brief moment later Kage called out to the reluctant throw-back in an ear-piercing manner.

"My fia- Rather I should say, my EX-fiance, did you not notice my dramatic appearance?" The former master of Miketsukami gave no heed to the glaring Watanuki as he pushed him out of his way so he could stand behind Ririchiyo. Leaning over, Kage put his lips close to Chiyo's ear, causing Soushi to form an immediate death stare.

"Master Kage," Soushi flashed behind his old boss and yanked the man away from Chiyo who was now back to being uncomfortable. The normal smile returned as Miketsukami put up his guard, "It is nice that you are back, but please refrain from approaching Miss Ririchiyo too closely, as it upsets her."

Kage smirked at the expected over-protection being shown by his past servant, "Upsets her, hmm...How deliciously sadistic!"

Ririchiyo groaned inwardly. This little visit of Kage's would only grow more and more tiring as the night went on.

"Kagerou," Though moving around had proven to be progressively difficult for the tiny pregnant female, Chiyo forced her way up from her chair and completely faced the man. If the annoying fool of a ayakashi throw-back was going to visit, he'd be there for at least a few days. Might as well get all her secrets out now before Kage made an even bigger deal out of seeing her again.

Kage's mouth drooped open slightly when he spotted Ririchiyo's stomach, "Hmm? What's this...?"

Natsume, being the trouble-making rabbit that he was, popped up next to his childhood friend; ready to go through a very long recap on what Kage had missed in all the time he'd been gone, "Why, isn't it obvious, Kage? Chiyo-chan has a carrot in the vegetable garden."

Both Chiyo and Watanuki got a look of utter confusion. Soushi's wife could feel herself sweating a bit, "Excuse me, I've got a what now?"

"That's another way of saying you're preggers, silly little Chiyo-chan~"

_Then why didn't he just say that directly in the first place...? _Chiyo was sure she'd never fully understand that bunny or what went on in his mess of a head.

Not paying mind to the rabbit, Kage walked over to Ririchiyo; a frown still upon his face. The antisocial girl felt a little odd, seeing the usually grinning fool look so serious for so long.

"Umm..."

"So that's how it ended up, is it?" Kage stepped back and turned to Miketsukami, "Last time I was here, you two weren't even married, yet you already used Chiyo as your sex slave?"

Ririchiyo's face instantly blew up with bright red color, "S-Sex slave?! D-Don't say it like that..." But the girl's remark went ignored.

Miketsukami pulled his wife close to him and pressed his lips into her hair. The self-dubbed dog peered up at Kagerou in a threatening manner, "I did no such thing to precious Miss Ririchiyo. However, what we have done together over the time you have been gone, is none of your concern, Master Kagerou."

The obnoxious man's lips returned to being curled upward, "Is that so? Well, I suppose I should congratulate you two. Just make sure of one thing, Ririchiyo," The shady man leaned over so that his height was level with Chiyo's, "Make sure your child doesn't inherit Soushi's sadistic nature."

Ririchiyo placed a hand over her belly and narrowed her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"ALSO!" Chiyo jumped when Kage reached into his coat and pulled out a large bag of somethings, "Like always, I brought everyone souvenirs!"

As always, Natsume proved to be the only one who was happy about this fact. Sorinozuka and Karuta simply held their calm exteriors, Watanuki hid behind a chair, Nobara prepared to active her ice wind to freeze Kage in his spot, and Miketsukami remained standing protectively in front of Ririchiyo.

Stuffing his hand into the sack, Kage proceeded to pull out the gifts. The first gift; A whip for Natsume, "Why do I always get a whip?"

A hammer and nails for Watanuki, "W-What the hell are you giving me these things for?!"

Candles and knives for Sorinozuka, "Uhh, thank you?"

A choke pear for Nobara, "Where in the hell did you get such an old torture device like this? Also, you sicken me, you filthy vermin."

A ball on a chain and a box of rare chocolates for Karuta, "Yay, chocolate...Thank you, Master Kage."

Kage jumped back in front of Soushi and Ririchiyo. Grinning evilly, the man pulled out two more items,

"Lastly, for you both." He said, handing the couple two gifts, "A voodoo doll for Ririchiyo, and a pair of handcuffs for Miketsukami! Enjoy."

Soushi bowed with a smile, "Thank you very much, Master Kage."

Chiyo sweated, looking the doll over, "Uhh...why did you get me a voodoo doll of all things?"

Kage let out a hardy laugh. The man pointed out the doll's purple yarn hair, stating that it looked like Chiyo's. He then showed his ex-fiance the doll's large eyes and dress that appeared similar to Ririchiyo's.

"So, you got it because it looks a little like Ririchiyo?" Sori asked from across the table.

"YES! Getting a voodoo doll for the very person it looks like is positively masochistic!"

Chiyo placed the doll on the table, feeling creeped out, "Well, I think it's disturbing...but I suppose I should thank you for the gesture."

Kage smirked, nodding as if he expected her reaction, "Ha ha! She likes it, she likes it...that's even more masochistic, my dear bitch!"

_-SLAP!-_

Miketsukami stood over the now grounded Kage with a bright smile on his face, "Master Kage, please refrain from labeling my beloved wife as such things."

Kagerou rubbed his red cheek that was almost gushing blood from the impact of Soushi's hand, "Sure, sure. What I should have said was, Soushi's bitch-"

_-SLAP!-_

"OWW...!"

Chiyo sighed as she watched the others discuss among themselves about their gifts. The throw-back let her purple orbs wander back down to the doll that seemed to be staring up at her. The girl instantly felt a chill run down her spin, "This is why I hate dolls..."

"Would you like me to dispose of it, Miss Ririchiyo?"

Chiyo looked up to see her husband looking at her with much concern. She shook her head as she picked the doll back up, "No, that's alright. I am grateful for it. After all, in the end, it's still a gift." However, in truth, Ririchiyo disliked such a thing. Regular dolls frightened her enough, but voodoo dolls? They were especially unsettling. For some reason, this particular doll made her feel much more uneasy than she'd expected. Chiyo wasn't sure if it was because the doll looked a little like her, or that fact that it wouldn't stop staring at her. Either way, there was something not right about this gift.

_But I can't let Soushi know that. He's already worried enough about me. I'll just keep this to myself for now. _Chiyo put on a fake smile and acted as if she were innocently playing with the thing. However, the longer Ririchiyo held the doll and poked at it; the more deep her uneasiness continued to run.

This time, there was no hiding her true feelings about the voodoo toy from Miketsukami. The kyuubi took one of her small arms gently and examined it,

"Miss Ririchiyo, you have goosebumps all the way down your arm. Should I fetch you a sweater?"

His wife tried to hold the fake smile the best she could, "No, no...I'm fine. Don't worry so much," But Chiyo couldn't stop herself from jumping when the doll suddenly moved in her hand. Without telling her brain to do so, Ririchiyo launched the doll across the table, right into Watanuki's face.

"AH! Hey, what the hell was that for?" The fuming tanuki throw-back snarled, clenching the doll in his fist.

Miketsukami noticed the scared look on his wife's face and placed comforting arms around her, "Miss Ririchiyo, are you alright? Perhaps I should get rid of the doll if it frightens you this much."

Ririchiyo shook her head in response but kept her eyes on the doll. Now she was positive that something was most certainly wrong with it.

"Watanuki, put the doll down on the table." She ordered, fear still growing by the minute.

Karuta's boyfriend rose a brow but complied, sitting the doll in the center. The others peered down at the doll closely for a moment. Then, it's right leg suddenly moved.

"WOAH!" Watanuki flew out of his chair and began backing away, "Kagerou, you didn't mention that this doll could move..."

Kage frowned in confusion at this. The man had no idea it actually had powers of any kind. He had bought the doll at random during his travel to a secluded village in South America. While a voodoo doll was said to have mystical abilities about it, the man had always believed that to be fantasy, "I assure you, I had no knowledge of this until now. This doll defies all laws of physics, therefore...it must be a sadist!"

Chiyo rolled her eyes, not surprised by the amount of stupidity that was occurring around her, "You guys are all so gullible. That doll doesn't have special abilities."

"Then how do you explain its moving? You just saw it and freaked out yourself, Chiyo." Sorinozuka cocked his head at the girl.

The doll moved again, and this time, responded to the others shrieks with glowing red eyes. All members of the Ayakashi-kon felt their complexions go a ghostly white.

"W-Why the hell are its eyes glowing?" Watanuki pulled Karuta close into an embrace, trying to look his manliest despite his terror, "D-Don't worry, Karuta. I'll protect us!"

Ririchiyo had a very bad feeling now. Her instincts were now screaming at her to get as far away from this doll as soon as possible, "Soushi," She began, trying to force her way out of the chair.

Miketsukami gave Chiyo's arm a very gentle pull to help her rise from her seat, "Yes, my dear?"

Chiyo glanced over at the door that led to the apartment's exit; that was their chance of escape. The kyuubi's wife locked her arms with one of her spouse's, "We have to get out of here. I think that doll might be a-" But the woman's plea flea to the wind when her worst fear came to life.

A loud roar erupted from the doll, causing the entire group to run to Miketsukami and Chiyo's side.

"What in the hell is going on?!" The blond delinquent looked to his SS agent who seemed to be pondering something.

"I think what Chiyo-chan was going to say was..." The bunny man opened his usually shut eye when he noticed the doll's size suddenly grow exponentially,

Nobara grabbed Sorinozuka and Chiyo's wrists as she began yanking the people she vowed to protect towards the exit. She had seen something like this happen before. Only the last time, it was a plant that her adorable maid Chino brought home.

"...That doll is possessed by a yokai!" But just as the female-obsessed woman ran towards the door, a large something smashed down in front of her, blocking the only way of escape. Nobara felt Chiyo's tiny wrist slip from her grip and looked back in shock, "Ririchiyo!"

"Damn...!" The girl cursed as she felt her body fall backwards. Just before her large physique could connect with the floor, a flash of light zipped by Chiyo, scooping her up. The next thing Chiyo knew was that she was in the arms of her husband, who had transformed into his demon form. Meanwhile, Sorinozuka opened the doors to the exit.

"Quick, everyone- This way!" The others obeyed the cloth demon and rushed as fast as they could out into the hallway. While Kage and Sorinozuka quickly barricaded the door; the others felt the building's force-field beginning to activate.

Watanuki (who was in tanuki form now) looked around in a panic, "W-Where should we go? We can't just stay out here, or else that monster might break down the door and attack us again!"

Nobara pointed to the elevator and began pushing the girls in, "He's right. Let's try to get to a higher floor and figure out a plan from there."

Just as everyone finished piling into the elevator, a loud cry screeched out.

Sorinozuka simply blinked at this, "Wow, that demon doesn't sound happy."

Miketsukami felt his heart instantly stop when he looked down to the figure of his hunched-over wife, "I'm afraid that wasn't the demon..."

Nobara tried to get a look at Chiyo's face and began a gentle massage on the girl's back, "Ririchiyo? What's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

Between her now heavy breathing, the Shirakiin daughter managed to mumble out a few words, "Not sick...Pain..."

"Pain? How sadistic-" Kage received another slap from Miketsukami as he forced his way around the crowded elevator to his wife.

The man gave the small female's shoulders a gentle squeeze as he leaned down to match her height, "Ririchiyo...Don't tell me it's..."

Then, a real cry from the demon below the group rung out in the building; shaking the inside like an earthquake. Both Sorinozuka and Watanuki jumped in surprise.

"D-Don't worry, Karuta! I-I-I'll protect us..." The tanuki delinquent jumped in front of his girlfriend as if to protect her. Before Karuta could respond to her boyfriend's sweet (and poor) attempts at looking manly, Chiyo let out another scream. Natsume's master shot an annoyed glare at the girl, "Would you shut the hell up already?! T-This is no time to be screaming and panicking over this..." The others refrained from pointing out the fact that Watanuki himself seemed to be the one that was panicking the most.

"Koiishi, are you..." But before Miketsukami could finish his sentence, the entire apartment complex shook again violently; nearly knocking all its inhabitants off their feet.

"Dammit!" Cried Watanuki, catching his balance.

The shaking ceased and the elevator sounded to the others, telling them it had gone up a few floors. Nobara forgot everything else as she saw the door open and pushed the others out, "Come on, Ririchiyo and Soushi's room is just down the hall!"

"Wait, why the hell are we going to their filthy love nest-" But Watanuki was kicked out of the way by Natsume.

After the others had exited the elevator, Nobara noticed Ririchiyo and a very concerned Miketsukami still remained inside the mechanical up-lifter. The female-obsessed woman didn't have to exchange eye contact with Soushi to realize they were thinking the same thing.

"Of course it'd be just our luck that Ririchiyo would go into labor at a time like this, wouldn't it?" Nobara's voice held a hint of anxious amusement in it.

Miketsukami forced a sad smile as he stroked Ririchiyo's hand lovingly, "It would seem so."

"Shit!" The sudden outburst caused both adults attention to be pulled back to Ririchiyo. The socially awkward girl began wobbling painfully towards the elevator door as fast as she could, "We don't...have time to worry about me. Hurry, let's-"

Just as the expecting throw-back was about to lean against the elevator's doorway, yet another apartment quake occurred. Ririchiyo attempted to keep her balance but was soon knocked backwards when both a pain shot through her body and another loud cry from the demon echoed. The girl screamed out as Nobara tried to grab her hand. Unfortunately, Ririchiyo's tiny hand slipped right through Nobara's fingers. Miketsukami dashed swiftly behind Chiyo and caught her in his arms. He was just about to ask if she was okay when his eyes caught sight of the elevator door closing. The man instantly lost his composure and reached out for the door,

"NO-" Both he and Nobara shouted before the door suddenly closed shut; separately Chiyo and him from the others.

Through her labored breathing, Ririchiyo looked at the door and her husband with a look of horrified disbelief, "D-Did that door just close?!"

Miketsukami, hoping to keep his true love as calm as possible, smiled back at her and stood up, "Do not worry, koi. I will open the door and get you out of here." The fox tried to fit his fingers through the shut space of the door and began pulling. When that didn't work, he began pressing the buttons rapidly, but again, received no results. Soushi could feel his heart speed up even faster when he noticed the sign above the elevator door was stuck on the current floor and remained unchanging.

Miketsukami let his own line of swears come out when he realized the serious nature of their situation.

Ririchiyo felt tears form in the corners of her eyes, "S-Soushi...?"

This time, her husband didn't turn to look at her. Instead, the man bit his lip and grabbed the right side of his chest, "Miss Ririchiyo...I'm afraid we may have a problem."

Ririchiyo was just about to ask what when she felt another strong pain shoot through her. The woman instantly screamed and grabbed her stomach.

Miketsukami instantly ran to his wife's side and held her hand, "M-Miss Ririchiyo, are you alright?!" He had never heard the quiet girl scream so loudly and in such agony before. In honesty, her screams frightened him far more than that of the invading yokai.

"I-I'm fine. This is nothing..." She lied, trying to regain some of her composure. She knew if she freaked out, then her ever so melodramatic, doting husband would freak out even worst. The couple surely did not need anything else on their plate as it was.

Suddenly, Nobara's voice echoed from outside the elevator, "Ririchiyo, Miketsukami-Are you two okay?!"

Miketsukami responded back in a tone just loud enough so Nobara could hear, but not too loud so as not to hurt his wife's ears, "We are fine...but I believe the elevator's door is stuck. Is there any way you or the others could open it?"

There was a dark pause before Nobara confirmed Soushi's worst fear, "I'm afraid not. As soon as that door closed, Ayakashi's security system activated. Just as we are trapped out in the hallway until morning; you and Chiyo are trapped inside that elevator until then too."

"...Great..." Was all Ririchiyo said before letting out an agonized groan.

Miketsukami said nothing but gripped the girl's hand a little tighter. Only one thought ran through the anxious man's mind as he tried to deal with the loud cries of the enemy yokai that lurked about inside their home, the concerned voice of the distressed Nobara, and worst of all: the painful shrieks of his precious and only love.

_**End Chapter 1.**_

* * *

**_Author's Comments: As I said above, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. However, I kept writing more and more, and just decided to go ahead and make it a two-shot (a two chapter length fic). The next chapter will consist of what happens with Miketsukami and how he deals with Ririchiyo's labor. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a review if you're eager to read the next one. _**

**_I'll try to get it written ASAP._**


End file.
